He Is My Sadist
by Wide-Eyed-Dolly
Summary: Craig likes to terrorize the kids at school. Tweek happens to be an easy target. When Craig begins to focus solely on Tweek, things take an unexpected turn. And it's not pretty.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for stopping by and taking interest in my story! Fist off, let me just say this now: this one may take a while to put up, I've had mad writer's block as of late. So please bear with me! I will update as often as possible, and the chapters will be longer and much better!  
I do not own South Park, never have and never will.  
Now that that's all out of the way, enjoy!

* * *

_Craig Tucker. The very name sent chills down kids' spines. Girls feared him, boys hated him, and anyone that tried to stand up to him wound up with bruises and broken bones. He once lit the girls' bathroom on fire and got suspended for two weeks. He put a kid's head through a window in the cafeteria when he overheard him threaten to 'kick his ass', and the boy was sent to the hospital for months. He was the scariest boy in school. Infamous. Dangerous. Evil._

_Tweek Tweak. Besides the few friends he had, not a kid in school knew him by name. He was always the one to sit alone at lunch, drinking his coffee and having borderline panic-attacks when someone would walk by him and laugh. He sat in the back of every class, trying his hardest not to draw attention to himself. Most other kids in school picked on him, but nowhere near as mean as Craig could get. He knew it was only a matter of time, however, and the thought was driving him mad. He was mousy. Timid. A train wreck. And the perfect target for Craig._

Tweek sat at the back of his English class, waiting anxiously for the class to end. He stared up at the clock; five minutes to go. Nervously he began gathering his things together and tapped his foot a bit impatiently. Other students were chatting and laughing, making him that much more anxious. He feared they were talking about him again. The loud ringing of the bell broke him out of his thoughts and quickly he stood and raced to the door. The hall was packed with students,all laughing and seeming to take their time, despite the short break between classes. He found his locker and fumbled with the lock, panicking about the time. The door wrenched open and he shoved his books inside, digging for his notes for the next class. A hard push knocked him over with a shout, and he landed hard on his elbow. Pain shot through his nerves as he looked up and saw two girls casually sauntering by, smiling sardonically.

'Bitches,' the blonde thought, pulling himself up. He bent his arm and bit his lip when the pain shot through again. 'Great. I'll h-have to make it work, I guess.' He reached back into his locker for his things, and screamed when a fist landed next to his head.

"Hey there, Tweek."

Tweek swallowed hard and turned his head, shaking like a leaf. He knew who it was: Craig.

"H-H-Hi, C-Craig..."

The dark-haired boy smirked at the blonde's fear. "What's the matter? Hurt your arm or something?"

Nervously, Tweek nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

"Well, there's your problem." He reached down to the injured arm and, staring Tweek dead in the eyes, pulled it straight as hard as possible, earning a loud, agonized howl from the smaller boy. His smirk dripped with sadism. "You have to work through the pain, Tweekers." Slowly, painfully, he bent the arm again, practically reducing Tweek to tears. The blonde bit his tongue and rode it out, hoping Craig will get bored and leave if he didn't try to fight back. "Fight through it, that's the only way to make it better."

Tweek's eyes squeezed shut, trapping his stray tears, and he whimpered under his breath, hoping to god that Craig wouldn't hear.

"HEY! YOU KIDS!" The two looked up, Craig in annoyance and Tweek overjoyed, to find the janitor staring them down, frowning in disapproval. "GET BACK TO CLASS, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Craig scoffed and flipped him off, glaring. "Fucking asshole." The dark-haired teen turned back to the blonde, chuckling when the smaller boy let out a slight whimper. "Hope I helped, Tweekers." He backed off and stated walking away, flipping Tweek off as he left.

Tweek stood at his locker, watching with mixed emotions as the dark-haired teen walked off. Thank god, the torture was over; at least, for now. His stomach churned uncomfortably and his head felt fuzzy, and the pain in his arm had reduced to a dull ache. 'Why? Why d-does he have to p-pick on me, too?'

Craig peered from around a corner, expressionlessly. 'You're so easy, Tweek.' He turned away with a grin and headed to the gym, snickering. 'This is going to be so much fun~'

* * *

Ughh, I can't write lately. I'm sorry everyone, I have massive writer's block, and it feels like there is no cure! But I promise this is going somewhere, and it will be great! I just need y'all to hold out a while :o  
So please don't forget to review and let me know what you think, it helps out soo much you guys! Thank you for taking time to read my first chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, everyone! Sorry about the long wait, but here's the second chapter! I really hope it came out alright, I kept getting distracted and lost the feel for the storyline quite a few times. But anywho, here it is, so please enjoy!

* * *

School ended about as normally as ever - classes were boring, the other students were varying degrees of mean and nice, and Craig didn't go out of his way to antagonize Tweek. The blonde was very thankful of this, half-smiling as he walked through the school doors on his way back home. He spotted Clyde and Token, and waved. The duo smiled and waved back. The three of them occasionally stopped and talked a while, but they weren't all on a best-friends level, so sometimes things got awkward, especially when Tweek would spaz out. Tweek walked on, eyes to the sky, taking in the beautiful autumn day. The leaves were changing and the smell of the last bonfires of the year filled the air.

"Winter is coming..." Tweek muttered to himself sadly.

"So it is."

Tweek jumped with a yelp, startled by the sudden company. The dark-haired teen stared down his nose at him, amusement shining in his cobalt eyes.

"C-C-Craig! W-What are you d-doing here?"

"I live this way too, remember?"

"N-No! I don't know w-where you live!"

"Oh no?" Craig pressed a finger to his lip, feigning innocence. "Well, maybe I should show you then."

The blonde twitched his head sharply to the side, trying hard not to scream. "P-Please, no! I d-don't want to die!"

Craig smirked slyly, showing off his sharp, white teeth. "Why in the world would I kill you, Tweekers?" he asked, his voice sickly sweet. "I don't want to kill you. You're just..."

"Just what?" Tweek inquired, eyes wide with fear.

The taller boy snickered under his breath. "Oh, nothing. Well, I gotta go." As he started to jog off, Tweek let out a strained grunt and called to him.

"WAIT!"

Craig turned.

"What am I?"

He grinned mischievously. "You'll see soon enough! Later!" Craig turned back and jogged away, leaving Tweek standing alone, confused and frustrated. The smaller boy sighed with a slight growl and stomped. He let it go, paranoia settling in, and ran home, not stopping in fear of Craig's hiding and planning to jump him.

A short ten minutes passed, and Tweek had finally made it home with no problems. He fumbled with his keys and unlocked the door, letting himself in and quickly locking the door behind him. The quiet of the house sat on his ears, his hiccups of breath the only sound to resonate through the dim living room. He set his backpack down by the couch and made his way to the kitchen, peering in nervously. Nothing was there, save for a fresh pot of coffee and a note on the table. Curious, Tweek inspected the slip of paper to find it was a note left by his parents.

_Tweek,_  
_ Your mother and I will be working late tonight. We left a pot of coffee on for when you got home, help yourself. There is more in the cabinet for later. Make yourself dinner and we will see you tonight when we get home. We love you, son._  
_ Love, Mom and Dad_

The blonde smiled down at the note and walked to the cupboard, retrieving his favorite coffee mug. Gingerly he poured the hot, brown liquid into the cup, taking in the rich aroma with a content sigh. Sugar, hazelnut creamer, stir, stir, stir. He lifted the mug to his lips, taking in one last deep inhale, before downing the entire contents of the cup in one swift gulp. It scalded the back of his throat, burned his taste buds, but he didn't care; it was bliss. Eagerly he fixed himself another cup, pouring the coffee all the way to the rim, and added his sugar and cream before mixing it to perfection and setting it on the table beside his parents' note. His butt hit the chair with a soft thump, his bones hitting the wood harder than he thought. Not that it bothered him. He leaned down and carefully sipped at the wonderful hot drink, feeling it fill his mouth with its burning warmth, and swallowed it with a wide, calm smile.

'T-This is just what I needed,' he thought to himself, letting his eyes slip shut. He leaned his head back on the chair, unwinding from the day at school. All of his worries seemed to melt away, like nothing could bother him. His twitching stopped almost completely, dropping dramatically from how frantic they were at school. He let the silence wash over him, the absence of sound ringing pleasantly in his head. 'Peaceful...'

His back pocket vibrated loudly against the chair, making him jump. Quickly he pulled his cellphone out from his pocket and peered down at the screen nervously; it was just a message. He opened the text and read it silently to himself.

_Watch your back at school tomorrow, dude. Clyde told me Craig's close to blowing up. Be careful. - Token_

Tweek bit his lip, texting back a thank-you to Token. He set his phone down next to his coffee cup and groaned, letting his head hit the table. It wasn't enough that Craig had a sadistic nature already, but now he was on the verge of punching someone's lights out. Thought after panic-laden thought crossed his mind, his head spinning and imagining every possible situation, each one ending with the blonde bleeding out on the dirty school floor. He shouted and bolted from the table, knocking over the chair in the process, and ran up to his room and locked his bedroom door tight before diving under the blankets on his bed. Ever since he was younger this had been his way to essentially 'hide' from his problems; he was safe this way, even if was only for a little while.

"Oh man, this is bad," Tweek muttered to himself, grabbing tightly at his hair. "This is so f-fucking bad...ARGH! W-WHAT DID I DO TO P-PISS HIM OFF THAT BAD!?" His nails scratched painfully into his scalp. His breathing came in short, panicked gasps. "I-It's okay...it'll be o-okay, I'm s-sure of it..." He closed his eyes, trying to imagine a relaxing scene. Soft white sand, clear blue ocean. "J-Just...relax..." His breathing slowed back to normal and he hesitantly let go of his hair, fingers shaky as he lowered his hands back down to his feet. A long, steady sigh heated his face beneath the blanket. Finally he opened his eyes again, his hazel orbs squinting in the dim light. He lifted the blanket off of his head and stared ahead at the door: it was still locked and shut tight, as he'd left it before. No Craig there to scare him.

'I-I should try to relax. I'm sure by t-tomorrow, he won't even b-be mad anymore.' Quietly he nodded to himself and crawled out from under the blanket. He padded to the door and unlocked it, hearing the click echo through the quiet room. Slowly he pushed it open, hearing the hinges squeak softly, and peered out nervously. 'I know I'm home alone,' he reasoned with himself, "but I never know if anything will be here or not. Ugh, calm down...' Once he deemed it safe to move on, he quickly walked to the stairs and descended to the living room, suddenly remembering the coffee he abandoned in his earlier panic. A quick peek out the window revealed the same front yard and the same bright sunshine. Nothing new. He rushed back into the kitchen and stared down into his mug, debating on whether or not to reheat the cold contents.

A knock came from the front door. Tweek whipped his head around to look to it, eyes wide in unexpected fright. He stood rooted to the spot, wondering who could be there and trembling slightly. He wasn't expecting company, and his parents wouldn't be home for a few hours still. Nervously he crossed the threshold and peeked through the peephole. 'H-Huh?' There was nobody there. He bit his lip and backed away, waiting. Sure enough, another knock came. The rapping against the door sounded somewhat fasted than the last one. The blonde held a hand over his mouth, holding in a cross between a grunt and a shriek. 'W-What do they want!?' Tweek screamed inside his head. He gathered every last ounce of courage and inched closer to the door, and grabbed the knob. Inhale. He swung the door open and threw a punch, stopping short when he realized that nobody was there. He looked around, confused and terrified, and quickly slammed the door shut behind him, clutching his shirt and biting his nails, shaking.

"S-Shit..."

Outside, he grinned and headed back home. 'You're just so...'

* * *

"Dude!"

Tweek turned, fumbling with his lock. "Nngh! Oh, h-hey Stan. What's up?"

Stan glanced over his shoulder as if on lookout. "Have you heard?"

"H-Heard what?"

"Craig's pissed today, and he's coming after you."

The blonde dropped his books to the floor and immediately grabbed at his hair, screaming. "W-WHAT! WHY?! AARGH!"

Stan's serious expression cracked and he snickered, covering his mouth with his hand in hopes that Tweek didn't hear. "Damn, I can't do it! Okay, okay, I'm sorry Tweek. You don't have to worry; Craig's not coming for you, I promise."

Tweek paused, taking in the fact that he was just pranked, and glared daggers at the laughing boy. "D-DUDE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? I N-NEARLY HAD A H-HEART ATTACK, YOU J-JERK!"

"Stan!" The two looked over Stan's shoulder and found Kyle staring, looking annoyed, tapping his foot impatiently. "You're going to be late for class, dude! Remember the last time you were late for Brit Lit?"

The dark-haired joker grimaced. "Ball-busting bitch," he muttered, recounting the times he'd been late for his English course. "I gotta go. Take it easy, Tweek." He jogged to Kyle and the two hurried off to class. Tweek sighed, slightly easing his nerves.

'I better go too,' he thought, finally cracking the lock's code and bending down to pick up his things. He trembled and collected his papers and books in his arms, paranoia of being late festering in his mind, not hearing softly-scuffling footsteps approach his locker. Tweek glanced up and found worn Converse before him, the black-and-white checkered shoe laces frayed and dirty, and held his breath, petrified. A smile spread across his lips as he stared down at the blonde, foot wiggling absently in his shoe.

"Drop something?"

"NNGH!"

"Pick it up."

In a panic, Tweek stifled a shout and threw everything in his locker, praying that Craig didn't kick him while he was at foot level. He stood pin-straight in front of the intimidating boy, leaning back and away from him in fear of a surprise punch. Craig laughed and extended an arm, propping him up on the lockers next to Tweek's. The blonde's eyes widen slightly, legs buckling in fear.

"Good. Now get to class, or else."

"GAH! O-Or else what?" Realizing what he'd just said, Tweek hesitated, staring up at Craig, and screamed before turning to run. Craig grabbed the back of his shirt collar with a smirk and pulled him back with surprising strength.

"Or else...you'll just have to find out yourself." Without warning he grabbed a fistful of the blonde's hair and tugged painfully hard, chuckling to himself when the smaller boy begged between screams and whimpers to let him go. He complied. Craig gave Tweek a hard shove, sending the terrified blonde flying toward the floor with a scream. He landed hard on his side, trying to suck it up and not let Craig see how hurt and scared he really was; it failed from the get-go, and they both knew it. Craig grinned down at him maliciously, jerking his head to the side with a loud crack. "Keep that in mind next time you say something smart to me. Now get to class."

Tweek sniffled, holding back tears, and pulled himself up to his feet. He seemed dazed as he stumbled away, as if the fall knocked his balance off its center. Craig grinned wider and trekked on to his next class, a kind of sick excitement building.

'Brace yourself, Tweekers; it's only just begun.'

* * *

Yeah, can you tell I lost the mood a few times? I'm so sorry if this one came out lame. But worry not, more is on the way! And as always, leave a review if you liked it! Until next time guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

Weeks passed, and the weather progressively got colder and colder. Red and orange leaves fell from the trees, coating the sidewalks and front yards in a fiery-looking ocean. Tweek stood in the family coffee shop, staring out the window in silent boredom. There hadn't been a single customer all day; it's as if the 'open' sign had been turned to 'closed' since he came in. Paranoia crawled around under his skin as he wondered what would happen now: would anyone come in by the end of the day? Did the sign really say 'closed' after all? Would his parents threaten to sell him into slavery again? A strangled cry bounced off the walls and he ran to the door, checking the sign. It was indeed 'open', yet the lack of business argued otherwise. Tweek contemplated closing the store early, skulking back to the back room to pour himself a cup of coffee. Just as he was pouring the creamer in, he heard the bell jingle, signalling his first customer all day. He bit his tongue to avoid making a noise and apprehensively left his coffee, running to meet the customer.

"W-Welcome to - ACK!"

Craig sat lazily at a far corner table, leaning backwards on his chair. Tweek shuddered, thinking about all of the different ways the dark-haired boy could get hurt should his chair topple back. He looked up at the sound of Tweek's shout and grinned, raising the middle finger.

"I didn't know you were here today," Craig said casually. His words were void of their usual menacing tone, instead replaced by honest surprise. The blonde bit his lip nervously, waiting for a sudden ambush. Craig pulled out his phone, oblivious to Tweek's jumpiness, and checked the time. "So, how long have you been here?"

"S-Since three this afternoon...why?"

"Hm? Oh, just wondering."

Tweek stared Craig down, fingers trembling as he fiddled with the hem of his apron. Craig may have been acting harmless, but the blonde knew better. He knew it was only a matter of time, a moment's notice would be all it takes before Craig would leap across that table and slam his head into a wall, or smash his leg through a window. The sick slideshow of abuse played uncomfortably fast inside the blonde's head, causing him to make little sounds of panic and pain, and causing Craig to perk up, seemingly worried.

"Dude," Craig asked, raising a brow, "are you okay? You're acting like you do at school."

"GAH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

The taller boy was taken aback, hurt edging his eyes. "Why do you always think I'm going to kill you? That's not my plan at all."

"WHAT!?"

Craig smirked. "It was a joke, calm down." By the tone of his voice, the usual tone he feared, Tweek knew it wasn't a joke. He pulled at his hair and whimpered, avoiding Craig's impish gaze. The dark-haired boy stood unexpectedly, making Tweek shriek, and strolled over to the door, looking for the hours of operation. "So, your store doesn't close 'til eleven tonight, huh? Are you bored?"

"N-No, I'm f-fine, thanks."

"Oh really? Okay. Yeah, no, you're bored out of your mind."

"Well, w-what else am I s-supposed to d-do all day? I can't l-leave," Tweek mumbled, making it a point not to meet Craig's eyes. He was expecting the taller boy to stomp up and smack him for taking a hint of attitude, but he didn't; instead, he tapped his chin thoughtfully and smiled.

"How about hide-and-seek?"

Tweek shook his head, shrinking away. "T-Too scary..."

"You're really scared of playing hide and seek?"

The blonde nodded, ashamed and red in the face. Humiliated tears welled up behind his blonde lashes as he stared down at the floor. He didn't dare look Craig in the face; he didn't want him to see his eyes. A hand rested gently on his shaking shoulder, catching him off-guard, and Craig's voice sounded sincere and soothing.

"Hey, don't cry Tweek. It's okay, really," he murmured, smiling kindly. "Tell you what: we'll play one game and that's it. I'll even help you feel less scared, okay?"

Tweek looked up at him, curious. "H-How?"

"Well," Craig thought aloud, "what usually helps you when you're scared?"

"Sometimes I...u-uh, I hide u-under my b-blankets..." Tweek mumbled, face burning from embarrassment. "I-I guess covering my eyes, holding my breath, feeling invisible...s-something like that..."

Craig's eyes glinted with mischief, though his smile retained an air of innocence. "Why don't you try that? It'll be fun, I promise." His gaze locked with Tweek's, cobalt staring down hazel, watching with mild amusement as Tweek struggled to make a decision in his mind. His fingers snaked their way through his messy golden locks, gripping gently at his scalp and ready to pull at a moment's notice. He twitched and made almost mouse-like noises before finally coming to a decision, and stared up at Craig anxiously. He nodded, almost reluctantly, and Craig smiled wider with a short nod back. "Cool. Okay, I'll start counting to fifty so you go hide. Oh and Tweek...just remember; I _will_ find you." Tweek yelped and rushed off, leaving the dark-haired boy alone. He chuckled to himself and faced the wall, eyes closed, and began to count aloud.

Tweek ran as swiftly and silently as he could, eyes darting around to find any and all possible hiding spots. The kitchen was of no use; there was little room to find a place to hide, and what room there was left would be noisy to rearrange to accommodate the blonde. He scurried to the bathroom, but it was the same as the kitchen and had no room. He knew he was running out of options. Craig's counting had gotten louder, as if teasing the increasingly terrified blonde. One last-ditch idea sprang to mind: the basement. Tweek's eyes shifted apprehensively toward the basement door, his hands shook as he reached for the handle. Slowly it turned, the door creaked softly open, and quickly he tucked himself away and pulled it shut behind him, hissing when the heavy wood creaked louder than before. The pitch-black swallowed his sight. He could feel a scream clawing at the back of his throat, yet he fought with every ounce of his being to keep it inside. Carefully he reached out into the darkness for the railing and made his way down the steps, one by one, until finally solid floor met his feet. He struggled to remember what all was stored away down there, panic eating away at his insides. He could just hear Craig getting to the last few numbers. 'S-Shit, I gotta hide...!' Shapes and shadows were somewhat easier to make out now that he'd had time to adjust, so quickly he ran to the farthest, darkest corner of the basement, and desperately squirmed his way past barrels of coffee beans to get to the tiny crawlspace door. Craig's footsteps could be heard moving from the floor above. Tweek wrenched the small door open and fumbled around for the light chain, only to choke out a scream when the bulb shattered upon illumination. 'Shit, C-Craig must have h-heard that! N-No going back now...' Tentatively he crawled in and shut the door behind him, making his way around a corner and hiding behind one of the old, forgotten boxes of limited-edition sugar cookie coffee creamer. He didn't think those would still be there, especially after a year.

Craig's voice could be heard above, but barely. It sounded almost as if he were calling for the blonde, teasing calls and fake fright behind his pitch. Of course, being left alone in the dark had always had strange effects on Tweek; he could sometimes hear things that weren't there, or feel phantom sensations without cause. Although most always it would scare him, there were few rare occasions where it would calm him. He listened, straining to hear more with his back against the box. The floorboards creaked softly, so softly with every step Craig took. Tweek's skin felt cold, and not just because of his hiding spot. He waited, breath caught in his throat. Steps above him wandered through the shop, stopping and starting again and again in pursuit of the frightened boy. Tweek mapped out his location in his mind and bit his lip when he realized where Craig would be going next. The footsteps picked up again and slowly approached the basement door. He could hear the knob turn - a deafening 'click' to pierce the silence. Tweek chewed his bottom lip anxiously when he heard the creak of the opening door, followed by a muffled chuckle from the dark-haired boy.

"I know you're down here~" Craig called in a childish, though somewhat dark tone.

Tweek broke out in chills. Another scream was fighting to be heard, yet the blonde kept it in check by clasping his hands tightly over his trembling mouth. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak. All he could hear was Craig's footsteps shuffling unbearably slowly across the floor. Step by step, second by second, Tweek could feel his thoughts buzzing around in his head. They were so loud. So terrifying. How could Craig not hear them?

'S-So this is h-h-how I d-die?!' Tweek thought, horrified tears stinging his eyes. "T-Trapped in the basement c-crawlspace and ripped to shreds by C-Craig? I-I can't take t-this!' He hiccuped in panic and realized his fatal mistake a second too late. The footsteps stopped after the echo, listening, and a disturbing snicker reverberated off the walls.

"I've found you."

The blonde's tears fell like boulders in an avalanche zone. Nothing existed now except for the racing heartbeat in his ears and the rapidly-approaching footsteps just outside of the door. Creaking and grunting filled the silence, raising the hairs on the back of Tweek's neck. The door cracked, splintered, finally caved under Craig's force and wrenched open, making Tweek's heart jump into his throat. He waited, shaking like mad, listening. Nothing. Despite the dark-haired boy's presence, no sound could be heard throughout the tiny room. And then, shuffling. Craig crawled past the entrance, and he knew where the blonde boy hid. It was over. A hand grabbed Tweek's leg, and he screamed.

"Gotcha, Tweekers..."

The blonde screamed and kicked, eyes squeezed shut and acting on instinct. He could feel Craig's other hand wrestling to hold him down. He knew Craig wouldn't actually hurt him. Yet the panic, that raw fear, it drove him to fight for his life like in the movies. His voice hurt his own ears bouncing off the walls of the enclosed space, his legs almost burned under the dark-haired boy's touch. His mind was racing and his heart felt ready to explode. It wasn't until he felt Craig's full weight on top of him, and a hand holding his mouth shut, that he opened his eyes despite his panic. He found Craig staring down at him, smirking through the darkness. To Tweek's horror, there almost appeared to be a bloodlust twinkling in his eyes.

"Why are you screaming so loud?" Craig asked quietly, smirk growing. "If you keep that up, the monster might get you..."

"M-M-Monster?" Tweek hiccuped quietly.

Craig nodded. "Yeah, there's a monster down here. I'll tell you a little secret..." He leaned down close, breath hot on the blonde's ear. A snicker tickled Tweek's eardrum before a hand tangled itself painfully in the terrified boy's hair. "The monster...is me." He yanked Tweek's head back sharply, making the smaller boy cry out in pain.

"ACK! C-CRAIG! STOP!"

The dark-haired boy grinned, amused by Tweek's reaction. He shifted, leaning forward and digging into Tweek's stomach, and smashed the back of the blonde's head into the cold, hard ground. Tweek cried in pain again, tears flowing freely down his face. He begged Craig to stop, pleas hiccuping between horrified sobs. But Craig didn't listen; it only fueled him to slam the boy's head harder. Soft, barely-there spatters landed on Craig's ears, causing him to chuckle viciously under his breath. Tweek's begging slowed, registering the fact that his head was now bleeding. His voice trailed off, frantic screaming fading into shocked silence. He stared up at Craig through the darkness, tears spilling and landing softly on the ground below him. Cobalt orbs seemed to shine in the dark, taking in the damage with a sadistic smirk.

"I'm bored now," Craig muttered nonchalantly. "You're not very good at playing hide-and-seek, Tweekers. Maybe we should work on that," he added, grinning. "Well, I should get going." He crawled off of Tweek's body and turned toward the doorway. Looking back, eyes suddenly sympathetic, he asked, "Want me to help you back up?"

Tweek didn't give an answer. Instead he struggled to his knees and crawled up behind Craig, whimpering to get the dark-haired boy to move. The two fixed the door closed when they reached the basement floor, and made their way back up to the shop in tense silence. Craig checked over his shoulder at Tweek's condition and grinned. The blonde hair at the back of his head was stained red, blotchy from spots where the skin tore open. The smaller boy ran a cold rag under the sink and gingerly pressed it to his injuries, wincing and biting his lip not to cry in pain. Craig tapped the counter, earning Tweek's terrified attention.

"Heal up. I'll be seeing you, Tweekers."

The blonde watched his attacker strut away toward the door, evil grin plastered victoriously to his face. The bell jingled, signalling Craig's leave, and just as soon as he came he was gone, leaving only Tweek's bloodied head as proof of his company. Tweek's breathing was shallow and quick, until a hiccup pierced the air and tears rained onto the floor.

"WHAT THE F-FUCK, CRAIG!?" he screamed. "W-Why...?"

'Because you're just so...~' Craig thought to himself, smirking as he made his way home.


End file.
